


New Earth: Superman and Lois

by Lauriverfanboy1



Series: New Earth [9]
Category: Superman & Lois (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriverfanboy1/pseuds/Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: My name is Clark Kent. But that is not the name I was born with. My true name Kal-El. I came to Earth when I was only a baby after my own planet Krypton was destroyed. After growing up and discovering my powers, I dedicated myself to protecting my new home from any threats that come. I may not be human, but I will see Earth as my home. I am Superman. Part 9 in New Earth Series.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Kara Zor-El, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Series: New Earth [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647814
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's the first chapter of Superman & Lois. I'm warning you guys right now that I won't be updating this story as frequently as the others until the show actually premieres, but while my knowledge of Superman outside of the Arrowverse is limited, I know enough to make a few chapters, but until the show actually premieres, please do not expect me to update this story as frequently as I do the others. I will update it when I can, if I can. And now on with the story.

Clark was currently sitting at his desk in his new office at Danvers Daily News in Metropolis, since Kara had made him and Lois coeditors, though he suspected she was still paying Lois more than him. Anyways, while he'd finished his stories, there was still plenty for him to do. He still wished that he'd been the one to write the expose on Lex, but Kara had beaten him to it, posting the article a few days before she left Earth again, which meant that she was not truly aware of the action that had taken place since she posted it, though he did know that if she wasn't already getting a Pulitzer for her expose on the ASA, she'd definitely be getting one now.

Anyways, since the article had been posted, there had been severe ramifications, Lex's reputation had been destroyed and warrants had been put out for his arrest in every country, now that the world was finally once again aware of the maniac he truly was. Clark just wished he'd been able to get to Lex before the authorities had, since he'd actually been dealing with a volcanic eruption in the South Pacific at the time the article had been released and by the time he'd heard, it had been too late. Lex had slaughtered all the agents and officers that had been sent to Luthor Corp and had fled and Clark already knew it would take time before he could find Lex, since he may be a maniac, but he was also a genius who knew how to hide himself from Clark. It would take him time to track down his archnemesis and when he did, the battle would be a hard one.

Anyways, he was driven from his thoughts when he heard Kara walk up behind him.

"Working late I see? Don't you have more important things to do?" Kara asked with a smile as Clark got up and hugged her.

"Hey, when did you get back?" Clark asked.

"A few minutes ago. Mon-El and I checked out the planet Novu sent us to and it's the perfect place for the surviving Kryptonians." Kara said and Clark could tell that there was something she was clearly dying to tell him, since she could've just him over the phone. She'd come to see him in person for a reason.

"Okay, what are you not telling me?" Clark asked.

"The reason the planet is the perfect place for our people is because it's already inhabited by Kryptonians." Kara said.

"Wait what?" Clark asked.

"It turns out Argo wasn't the only city that survived Krypton's destruction. Kandor did too. And its inhabitants came across a world engine which they then used to terraform an uninhabited planet into a New Krypton." Kara said.

"That's incredible." Clark said.

"But that's not the best part." Kara said.

"Really, then what is?" Clark asked.

"The scientist responsible for Kandor's survival is your father." Kara said, taking Clark back.

"Wait Kara, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Clark asked, not daring to let himself hope, but the look on Kara's face was one of pure joy as she nodded.

"Your parents are alive. Not only that, I brought them back with me. They're waiting outside in the main lobby of this office, since I told them to let me break it to you first." Kara said.

"My birth parents are alive. And they're here." Clark asked as he stumbled back, needing to use his desk to brace himself as he felt his legs to give out briefly.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked, though she understood his reaction, since she'd had a very similar one when she'd been in his position.

"Yeah, it's just a lot to process." Clark said and Kara smiled as she watched her cousin pull himself together.

"You okay now?" Kara asked and Clark nodded.

"Yeah, I just needed a minute." Clark said.

"So, you ready to meet your parents." Kara asked.

"Yeah, I am." Clark said, though Kara could tell that he was nervous.

"Clark, I have seen you face down some of the worst things the universe can throw at you. You can handle this. I'll be right here if you need me and I'm going to call Lois and get her here." Kara said and Clark nodded at her gratefully as he took a deep breath and steeled himself for something that he was actually scared more than almost anything else.

"I guess it's time for me to finally meet my parents." Clark said and Kara smiled.

"Let's go. I'm not sure how much longer they'll be willing to wait." Kara said and Clark nodded as he half walked and was half pushed out of his office by Kara to go meet his parents.


	2. Chapter 2

When Clark walked into the lobby, he froze, since while he knew that his parents were there, seeing it was a completely different thing. And he could tell that his parents were both in similar states at the sight of him.

"Well, go talk to them." Kara said gently to him, knowing she shouldn't push Clark too hard, but the suspense was killing her.

Fortunately, her words seemed to snap him out of his shock.

"Mom, dad." Clark said as he began to walk towards them.

"Kal." Lara said as she broke into a normal speed run and threw her arms around her son's neck and held him closely to her.

"Hi mom." Clark said, not bothering to correct her, since there was no one else around and honestly, he was just as overcome by emotion as she was.

"My beautiful boy. I've missed you so much." Lara said as she placed her hands on either side of his face as she let her tears of joy run down her face at finally being reunited with the son she hadn't seen since he was a baby.

"You don't know how many times I've dreamed of this happening. Meeting you." Clark said, trying to keep his own tears from falling from being hugged by his birth mother for the first time in his life.

"Hello son." Jor-El said, finally getting their attention.

"Dad." Clark said as he reluctantly pulled away from his mother and moved towards his father.

"Kara told us so much about you on our way to this planet. I'm so proud of you." Jor-El said with a smile as he then hugged his son.

"I missed you dad. I mean, I've read everything I could about you and mom from the archives in the Fortress and Kara has told me stories, but they couldn't replace you." Clark said.

"I know son. And if we'd known that the shield I created for Kandor was going to work, we wouldn't have sent you away." Jor-El said with a smile as they pulled apart and Lara and Kara rejoined them.

"Kara also mentioned that she wasn't the only family you'd found on this planet." Lara said.

"Yeah. I'll need to call Ma tomorrow, since she's likely asleep by now." Clark Kent.

"You are referring to Martha Kent correct?" Jor-El asked and Clark nodded.

"She raised me my entire life. For a long time, she was the only family I had, after Pa died and before Kara crashed on Earth." Clark said.

"And I intend on thanking her for it, though I know it will be difficult for you to adjust to having two mothers." Lara said.

"Yeah, I mean, it's different then when I discovered Argo. While Eliza may have been my foster mother, I never called her mom, just like how I never called Jeremiah dad. I was old enough to remember my parents. But you Clark, honestly, aside from the AI holograms of your dad in the Fortress, this is the first time you've ever met your birth parents. Before today, Martha Kent was the only mother you'd ever known. It'll take a lot more time for you to adjust to that." Kara said.

"I know." Clark said, right as they heard the door open.

"And speaking of family." Kara said Lois Lane walked in.

"Lois." Clark said with a smile as Lois made her way over to her.

"Kara told me, but I still can't say I truly believed it." Lois said.

"You must be Lois Lane." Lara said.

"You know me?" Lois asked.

"I brought Clark's parents up to speed on everything I knew about his life on the trip back to the Earth and well, I can't really do that without telling them about you." Kara said.

"From what we've heard, it sounds like while you may not have super powers, you're a hero in your own right." Jor-El said and Lois blushed.

"He's not wrong." Clark said and Kara nodded in agreement.

"I'm proud to be welcoming you into the House of El." Jor-El said.

"So they know." Clark said and Kara nodded.

"Yes, I told them that you two are getting married and I heavily emphasized how overdue it is." Kara said and Clark rolled his eyes.

"I have to admit, if the stories Kara told us are anything to go on regarding your relationship, it does sound like Kal waited an awfully long time to ask you to marry him." Lara said.

"I know. When he asked me I didn't say yes, I said it's about time." Lois said.

"I can't believe this. You've been here 5 minutes and you're already ganging up on me with my fiance." Clark said and Kara laughed.

"Get used to it. If you hadn't waited so long to propose to Lois, you wouldn't be in this mess." Kara said simply.

"Kara, I really do not need you joining in." Clark said as his father patted his shoulder.

"Get used to it son." Jor-El said.

"Kara, do your parents know about this?" Clark asked.

"They do and they said that they'll be here as soon as they can." Kara said.

"I can't wait to see Zor-El again." Jor-El said.

"And he can't wait to see you either. However, considering how long I've been gone, I need to be getting back to National City. Besides, I don't want to intrude on this family time. I'll let you know when my parents and we'll get together." Kara said and Clark nodded.

"Go, be with your husband. And National City needs Supergirl. Now more than ever." Clark said.

"That sounds ominous. What am I missing?" Kara asked.

"Let's just say the last article you posted had the expected outcome." Clark said and now Kara understood.

"Copy that. I'll call you tomorrow." Kara said as she headed out.

"What was that about?" Lara asked.

"It's a long story. Why don't we head back to our apartment and I'll tell you everything." Clark said and his parents nodded as Clark made sure to properly close the office before he and Lois led his parents out and towards their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now back to the normal story order. Next post will be to New Earth: Arrow


	3. Chapter 3

"This is truly unnecessary." Jor-El said as he walked with Clark, Lois and Lara through the mall, since they were going shopping to get new clothes to help Jor-El and Lara fit in on Earth, since Jor-El was currently wearing clothes he'd borrowed from his son and Lara was wearing clothes that Lois had loaned her.

"Look dad, I know you might not find the way humans dress likable, but you need to blend in, since honestly, part of the reason Kara and I dress like humans is because most of the time when people see Kryptonians that aren't me or her, they run in fear." Clark said.

"I don't know what you're complaining about Jor-El. I happen to think that these styles are very appealing. Plus, while Lois's clothes are nice, they are a bit small. No offense." Lara said.

"None taken, I agree. The whole reason we're here is to get you clothes that both look good and fit you correctly. And since I have a feeling that this is going to be two different shopping experiences, why don't we split up. I will take Lara shopping at my favorite stores and you can take your dad and we'll meet up at the food court later." Lois said.

"Just make sure to leave some money for our wedding." Clark said and Lois rolled her eyes.

"Actually, Kara said we can put this on the company card." Lois said.

"Yet another perk we did not get at the Daily Planet." Clark said.

"It's only a perk that her executives like us get, though it doesn't hurt that she's probably as rich as Cat Grant is right now, only a lot more humble and generous." Lois said and Clark nodded as they went their separate ways.

Clark was not at all surprised to find that he and his father were done first and despite Jor-El's initial complaints, his father had found clothes he did like, though it appeared that he did not believe in dressing casually, since all the clothes they'd bought were more what Clark would wear to work instead of at the mall.

"What are those wonderful smells?" Jor-El asked and Clark smiled, since it appeared that one thing all Kryptonians had in common was that they all loved Earth food.

"That dad, is the smell of this country's favorite foods. Where would you like to start?" Clark asked.

"I don't know where to begin." Jor-El said and Clark smiled.

"Well, we've got plenty of time while we wait for Lois and mom, so why don't we start with Pizza from Sbarro and then work our way down." Clark said.

"You're the expert here son." Jor-El said as he let his son take the lead.

"So, which restaurant is your favorite?" Lois asked her future father-in-law with a smile as she and Lara finally joined them at a table.

"Hard to say, but if I had to choose, I suppose the burgers from that Big Belly Burger restaurant." Jor-El said and Lois smiled.

"I see you certainly took advantage of spending Kara's money." Clark said with a smile when he saw all the bags that his fiance and mother had brought with them.

"Hey, the way I see it, the more outfits your mom has, the longer she can stay." Lois said and Clark rolled his eyes as Lois and Lara put their bags down on the table and went to get their own lunches when Clark's phone rang.

"Hey, we were just talking about you." Clark said to Kara when he answered.

"I bet." Kara said and Clark could hear her smile.

"Are your parents here yet?" Clark asked.

"Not yet, but that's not why I'm calling. I'm calling to warn you that you'll likely be getting a call from your other mother in the next five minutes." Kara said.

"You sold me out." Clark said.

"You should've told her immediately and this way you don't have to pay me back for however much Lois spent on your parents' new wardrobe." Kara said.

"I know, it's just kind of hard to figure out how to tell her." Clark said.

"Well, I took the choice out of your hands." Kara said.

"Thanks cuz." Clark said.

"I'm not apologizing, she has a right to know." Kara said.

"I know. Thanks Kara." Clark said as he hung up as Lois and Lara rejoined them.

"What was that about?" Lois asked.

"That was Kara telling me that she told Ma about mom and dad before I got a chance to." Clark said and Lois sighed as Clark's phone rang again.

"I'm guessing that's her?" Lois asked.

"It is. Excuse me for a moment." Clark said as he stepped away to take the call.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark took a deep breath before he answered his phone.

"Hey Ma." Clark said.

"Don't you dare just hey Ma me Clark Jonathan Kent." Martha Kent said and Clark actually flinched as she said his full human name, since while there were very few people on this planet he was afraid, his mother and his fiance were at the top of the list and he still couldn't decide which one of them he was more afraid of.

"So, Kara told you." Clark said.

"Yes, though I have to ask why I heard it from her and not you." Martha asked.

"I was going to tell you, but I wasn't quite sure how." Clark said.

"Clark, I understand why you might be a bit hesitant to introduce me to them, but I'd like to get to meet your parents, since I'm sure that they'll love to hear the stories I can tell them." Martha said.

"I know and I wasn't planning on keeping you in the dark, Kara just got impatient and called you before I got a chance." Clark said.

"I know, but still." Martha said.

"I'm sorry. I should've called you immediately, but honestly, I was sort of caught up in the fact that my birth parents were alive and slipped my mind, which is probably another reason Kara told you." Clark said.

"I'll forgive you if you bring them out here to Smallville this weekend." Martha said.

"Done." Clark agreed.

"Good. See you then." Martha said as she hung up and Clark sighed, thinking that call went better than he thought it would as he walked back over to his parents and Lois.

"How'd it go?" Lois asked.

"Better than expected. I calmed her down and she agreed to let it go as long as we visit this weekend." Clark said.

"Well that's a given obviously." Lois said and Clark nodded.

"Who were you talking to?" Lara asked.

"My other mother, Martha Kent. Kara told her that you two were here, likely because she knew I was taking too long to do it, so she was calling to get an explanation and she calmed down under the condition that we'd go visit her this weekend." Clark said.

"Absolutely. I am very eager to meet this woman." Lara said.

"As am I." Jor-El said and Clark nodded in agreement.

Before any of them knew it, the weekend had arrived and now Clark was flying towards his mother's farm in Smallville, his parents flying closely behind him, though Clark was flying slower than normal to make sure that they could keep up with him, since while they'd learned how to fly, they weren't as good at it as he or Kara were or even Alura was, since she'd picked flying and their other powers pretty quickly, but anyways, Clark smiled when he saw the farm in his sight.

"Get ready to land." Clark said to his parents as he moved downwards and they followed him down until they all managed to touchdown in the grass behind the farm.

"I can see why you like doing that so much. It's very efficient." Jor-El said.

"Too bad I won't be able to do it on New Krypton, since I do plan on visiting it, since I've seen Argo, but now I have a chance to actually see the entire planet of Krypton." Clark said.

"Quick question, is New Krypton's atmosphere hospitable for humans, since I'd like to see it too. That might even be our new honeymoon destination, considering that Argo was destroyed." Lois asked.

"Yes, when we programmed the world engine to terraform a new Krypton, I made a few modifications to ensure that humans could survive in the event that Kal was alive and he'd found anyone on this planet that he'd want to bring to New Krypton with him, which he did." Jor-El assured her.

"Good. Now let's not keep Martha waiting." Lois said and Lara nodded in agreement, since she was eager to meet the other woman her son called his mother.

When they arrived at the porch, Clark smiled when he saw his mother waiting for them.

"Clark, Lois." Martha Kent said as she hugged her son and future daughter-in-law.

"Hey Ma." Clark said.

"It's so good to see you again Martha." Lois said, since after her own mother had passed away, Martha Kent had become a real mother figure to her.

"You too. I'm so happy that Clark finally asked you to marry him." Martha said.

"So am I." Lois said as Martha turned to the two other people who were standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"You must be Clark's, I'm sorry, Kal-El's parents." Martha said.

"Clark is fine. After all, he's probably more your son then he is mine." Lara said as she walked up the stairs to the woman who'd raised her son for her.

"I may have raised him, but you'll always be his mother, since he and I both know that you didn't send him away because you didn't love him. You sent him away because you loved him so much you wanted to ensure his survival." Martha said and Lara nodded.

"The hardest thing I ever had to do was let him go and not be able to search for him after we survived." Lara said.

"The hardest thing a parent can do is let their child go, but you did it and your son thrived because of it." Martha said.

"Because of you and your husband. And for that, we owe you a debt that we can never repay." Lara said as she hugged Martha and Clark let out a little sigh of relief that this was going so well.

"And you must be Jor-El." Martha said, turning to Clark's father.

"I am and my wife speaks the truth. For raising our son, we are deeply in your debt. I only wish I could say the same to your husband." Jor-El said and Martha sighed.

"I wish my Jonathan could be here right now to meet you, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be. But what happened to him is part of what inspired Clark to become Superman." Martha said.

"I couldn't save him, but there are people I could save." Clark agreed.

"Do you know our niece?" Lara asked.

"I do. In fact, had Clark asked, I gladly would have raised her like I did him, but in the end, I guess it was for the best, since she had a very happy life with the Danvers." Martha said.

"Yeah she did. I just wish I'd been a bigger part of it." Clark said, right as his phone rang.

"Hey Kara, what's up?" Clark asked.

"Where are you? My parents just arrived on Earth and I don't want to have to wait till you get back to Metropolis for the reunion." Kara said.

"We're at my mom's farm. I'll let her know that you and your parents will be joining us." Clark said.

"Okay, see you soon." Kara said as she hung up.

"It's like she knew we were talking about her." Lois said with a chuckle.

"She's coming here?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, her parents just arrived on Earth and her father is very eager to see mine." Clark said and Martha smiled.

"I know, she's always welcome here." Martha assured him.

"Well, while we wait, perhaps you can tell us all we missed about Kal-El's life." Lara said and Martha nodded as she showed them all inside.


	5. Chapter 5

While Clark and Lois got themselves set up in Clark's old room and Clark's parents set up in the guest room, Martha gave Jor-El and Lara a tour of the farm.

"This is a nice farm." Lara said as she looked around.

"Yes, it proved to be a very good place to raise a young kryptonian, especially when Clark first started developing his powers. Plenty of wide open space with few bystanders." Martha said.

"He helped out around this farm right? He didn't just let you and your husband do all the work?" Jor-El asked and Martha smiled.

"No, Clark was very helpful around the farm, especially once he learned to control his powers, since it allowed him to get far more work done than we could've alone." Martha said and both Lara and Jor-El were pleased to hear this.

"How was his childhood?" Lara asked.

"Jonathan and I tried to give as normal a childhood as we could. And to us, that meant not telling him he was an alien at first so that he didn't feel like a freak." Martha said.

"So he didn't know he was an alien on this planet at first?" Jor-El asked.

"We saw no real need to tell him, since he looked and acted human. But that all changed when he started to develop his powers. After that and we told him how he came to us, Clark withdrew himself for a while. He felt exactly the way Jonathan and I had wanted to prevent him from feeling. He was scared of how people would treat him if they found out what he really was, he was angry at us for keeping it from him and also angry that he couldn't be human. He distanced himself for a while and then eventually, he began to open himself back up, at least to Jonathan and I. We helped him realize that we didn't care what he was, because to us, he was our son and that was all we cared about. As he got older and more mature, he began to accept his alien heritage, but at the same time, he began to burn with questions about his origin. Questions that we couldn't answer. Questions that would remain unanswered until he was an adult, since that was when he discovered the crystal that allowed him to build his fortress of solitude and it was then that he got answers about his past. About Krypton, about you two." Martha said.

"We should've been there to answer those questions ourselves. To teach him how to use his powers." Lara said.

"Clark found people for that. Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers were very helpful in that." Martha said.

"Danvers. Any relation to the name Kara uses on this planet?" Lara asked as they heard a gust of wind and suddenly Kara landed in front of them, dressed in her Supergirl suit.

"Kara." Martha said as she hugged the young woman.

"Martha, it's been too long." Kara said as she hugged Clark's adoptive mother.

"Anyways, to answer your question Aunt Lara, yes, Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers were the ones Clark took me to when I landed on this planet. They raised me as their daughter." Kara said.

"Which is why we owe them the same debt that you owe Martha Kent." Zor-El said as he and Alura landed.

"Zor-El, Alura." Jor-El said, since while he'd known his brother and sister-in-law were coming, it didn't make it any less shocking for him to see them alive again.

"Jor-El." Zor-El said as he hugged his brother.

"It is good to see you Alura." Lara said as she hugged her sister-in-law.

"And you as well Lara. It is nice that the House of El is complete, especially since it is now expanding to include other races." Alura said.

"Yes, I heard that you two approved of Kara marrying the Daxamite prince?" Jor-El asked.

"You're married?" Martha asked Kara.

"It's a long story. Why don't we head back to the house so we can say hi to Clark and Lois and I'll tell you everything." Kara said and Martha nodded in agreement.

"So, how long are you staying for?" Clark asked Kara as they did some woodworking in the barn while Lois and Martha worked on dinner for everyone and their parents traded stories.

"We're leaving tomorrow, though while my parents are heading back to National City, I am heading to Coast City." Kara said.

"Why would you go there? I thought you were still scared of Cat Grant." Clark said with a chuckle.

"Oh don't you laugh at me. You're just as scared of Cat as I am. But actually, Cat showed up at my office last week and offered to sell me Catco." Kara said.

"And you're sure it was Cat Grant who did that?" Clark asked and Kara chuckled.

"I had a similar reaction, but it's her. She's becoming press secretary again and she asked me to buy Catco to keep it in the hands of someone she trusts. Still surprised I fit that list." Kara said.

"She respects you. Always has and always will." Clark said.

"I don't think she's always respected me, but since I think that my ambitions are what won me her admiration." Kara said.

"Can't say I blame her, since I hear you're in the process of setting up offices in Freeland and Blue Valley." Clark said.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting to grow my brand this much, but I'm not complaining." Kara said.

"I'm proud of you Kara. Who knows, maybe soon you can go global." Clark said.

"Okay, let's slow down a bit, I'm not sure I'm ready to try going Global." Kara said and Clark smiled as the two continued talking.


	6. Chapter 6

Clark knew that while the past few weeks with his parents, first in Smallville, then back in Metropolis had been great, soon their trip to Earth was going to be coming to an end, since they needed to return to New Krypton, along with Kara's parents, to help with the integration of the surviving Argonians and Daxamites into New Krypton's society. However, he had enjoyed the past few weeks he'd spent with them.

However, before they left, there was one place he wanted to take them before they left.

That was why he was flying towards the Arctic, with his parents in tow.

"Where are you taking us Kal-El?" Jor-El asked.

"You'll see in a moment. It's easier to show you." Clark said as they landed in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere.

"What are we doing up here in this frozen tundra?" Jor-El asked.

"Because of this." Clark said as he uncovered the key to the Fortress.

"What is that?" Lara asked her son.

"This is a thousand tons of condensed dwarf star, the densest mineral on the planet. But more importantly, this is the key." Clark said as he placed the key into the lock.

"To what?" Jor-El asked as some of the ice slid away to reveal a doorway.

"To the Fortress of Solitude." Clark said as he showed his parents into the fortress.

"This place is wonderful. It actually feels like home." Lara said as she and her husband walked around the Fortress.

"Kara likes to call it a little Krypton on Earth. She's not wrong. This is the only place on Earth that isn't actually made of Earth." Clark said.

"It's wonderful." Lara said as she and Jor-El noticed the statues.

"Not a bad likeness." Jor-El said and Clark chuckled.

"Yeah, I created those sculptures after the fortress was created. I wanted to give you both a memorial, along with the rest of our planet. Though I may have to take them down now." Clark said.

"Don't. They're beautiful and it's a reminder that even when we're not here, we'll always be with you." Lara said.

"Does Kara ever come here?" Jor-El asked.

"I invited her several times after she arrived on Earth, but she always made excuses not to come, though I understand why. Unlike me, this place, it would remind her of what she'd lost. It would've made her homesick." Clark said.

"It sounds like she had a rough time adjusting." Jor-El said and Clark nodded.

"I tried my best to help her, but honestly, in the end, I think that spending time around me just reminded her that she hadn't been able to do what she'd been sent here to do. I'm not sure which one of us started pushing away first, but we did for a while, though her foster parents would keep me updated. They always seemed to mention how frustrated she got with what she considered to be the primitive technology of earth." Clark said, chuckling at the memories.

"I can't say I blame her. She was used to having access to far more advanced technology on Krypton than anything here on Earth." Lara said.

"She eventually adapted. But anyways, since we both became active as heroes, we also use this place to store dangerous artifacts we've encountered. I have a whole section of the Fortress's armory dedicated to storing weapons created by my greatest enemy, Lex Luthor." Clark said.

"What happens if this Luthor gets in here?" Jor-El asked.

"He won't. Only a handful of people know about this place and even fewer know it's exact location. And should Lex ever find his way here, well, I've set up special security protocols specifically for him." Clark said.

"Has Lois ever been here before?" Lara asked and Clark nodded.

"This is where I asked her to marry me. She's one of the only people who have full access to the fortress, the only others being myself, Kara, Aunt Alura and Uncle Zor-El and now you two I'm sure. Everyone else who's come here only has guest access." Clark said.

"Even your cousin's husband?" Jor-El asked.

"Kara might have given him full access, but as far as I know, he still only has guest status." Clark said.

"It's nice to know that you still had a piece of your heritage, even while you were growing up on this planet." Lara said.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure I showed it to you both before you left. I still wish you didn't have to. I just got you back." Clark said.

"I know Kal, but we need to be there. Your father and I are both very influential figures on New Krypton. We need to be there to help oversee the transition of the surviving citizens of Argo arriving, not to mention helping to handle things with the Daxamites, since there's no guarantee that they'll be welcome on New Krypton." Lara said and Clark nodded.

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier." Clark said.

"Duty must come before our personal feelings Kal. Especially at this time. But we will return and we expect you to visit now that you know we're alive." Jor-El said and Clark smiled.

"Count on it." Clark assured them.

Eventually though, the time had come to say goodbye. For now anyways. Alura and Zor-El were currently onboard the ship, since they'd already said goodbye to Kara.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back with us?" Lara asked her son for the 10th time.

"I wish I could mom, but I have responsibilities here on Earth, just like you have responsibilities back on New Krypton. And not just as Superman, but also as Clark Kent. I have a job that I need to commit to, not to mention a wedding to help Lois plan." Clark said, deeply regretful, since he did wish he could go back to New Krypton with his parents, but he also knew that he couldn't abandon his responsibilities. At least not yet. While he knew that Kara was more than capable of protecting Earth in his absence, especially when she had the aid of other heroes like Barry and Oliver, he didn't want to put that burden on her quite yet. He knew that he would be when he and Lois left for their honeymoon after their wedding next month, but he still had things he wanted to accomplish before he left. Most importantly, dealing with Lex, since he felt bad that he'd left Kara to deal with him the first time around. Lex was his problem to deal with, not hers and this time, he was going to make sure that she didn't have to face him alone, not because he didn't have faith in her ability to deal with him, but because after everything he and Lex had been through, he felt it was only right that he'd be the one to deal with him.

"We know. And we are so proud of you Kal-El. We'll be back for your wedding and you will be coming back with us then, since I believe that Lois wanted to spend your honeymoon on New Krypton." Jor-El said.

"And I look forward to it." Clark said.

"You're sure you're not nervous about leaving Earth without Superman?" Lara asked.

"Kara is more than capable of protecting Earth in my absence." Clark said immediately.

"I'm sure she is. We'll be back soon." Lara said as she hugged her boy one more time before walking towards the ship.

"Take care of Lois son." Jor-El said.

"I will. You take care of mom as well." Clark said and Jor-El smiled as he hugged his son before following his wife onto the ship before it took off, leaving Clark standing there as he sighed, missing them already before flying home.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, you okay?" Lois asked Clark as she entered his office.

"Yeah, just running up against a deadline." Clark said.

"I'm confused, as the boss, aren't you the one who sets the deadlines?" Lois asked.

"It's not a deadline for a story." Clark said.

"Then what is it a deadline for." Lois asked.

"A deadline to catch Lex before we go offworld for our honeymoon, since I'm postponing it just to deal with him." Clark said.

"You're right about that, but why are you obsessing over him? We both know that Kara is more than capable of dealing with Lex while you're gone." Lois said.

"I know, but the thing is, she shouldn't have to. Lex is my mess, she shouldn't have to clean it up. Again." Clark said.

"Clark, what happened in the old universe wasn't your fault. We all thought that Stryker's Island was secure enough to hold Lex, but we were wrong." Lois said.

"Lex turned Kara into public enemy number one. He literally managed to take over the country and while he did that, what was I doing? I was sitting on Argo, completely unaware of what was going on." Clark said.

"Clark, Kara had no way of contacting us through Argo's shield." Lois said.

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that I failed to stop him. He turned Supergirl into a fugitive, he nearly killed Jimmy and he betrayed Lena in such a way that she betrayed Kara." Clark said.

"Clark, you spent years battling with Lex, but you won in the end. You put him in prison. What happened after that is not your fault." Lois said.

"I wish I could believe that. But a part of me thinks that if I'd been there when Lex escaped, maybe I could've stopped him before things got as bad as they did." Clark said.

"Clark, we can't live in the past, especially a past that doesn't even exist anymore and things go our way, that past will never become our future." Lois said.

"I know, but my failure to stop Lex isn't the only thing that's been bothering me." Clark admitted.

"Then what else is it?" Lois asked.

"It's what I'm going to do with Lex when I eventually beat him." Clark said.

"Meaning what?" Lois asked.

"I don't think that there's any prison on earth that can hold Lex, since he'll always find his way out of it." Clark said.

"Wait Clark, are you saying you want to kill Lex?" Lois asked.

"I don't want to kill him, but I don't think I have any other choice." Clark said.

"I understand that, but I desperately hope that we can find another solution." Lois said.

"I hope so." Clark said, right as he stood up abruptly and Lois recognized the look.

"Go, you're needed." Lois said and Clark nodded as he pressed a button hidden under his desk, which revealed a secret stairway to the roof.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Clark said as he removed his glasses and activated his new suit ring, which bore the same red, blue and yellow crest as his suit on it, since he had to admit, the suit ring was far more convenient than wearing his super suit under his clothes as he headed up to fly off.

* * *

Superman flew through Metropolis, he was tuning in to what had gotten his attention and he had to admit, it sounded kind of familiar to him, someone jumping off a bridge, but not for the usual reason, though he still headed towards it.

However, when he arrived at the scene, he immediately recognized why this was a familiar, since he recognized the jumper.

"Alright, you got me here. Now what do you want?" Superman asked as he raised his hand to the glyph on his chest, hoping that it would work.

"It's very simple alien. For you to die." John Corben said as he turned around and sure enough, embedded in his chest was a kryptonite heart.

"Yeah, that's not going to work the way you think it will." Superman said as he touched the glyph on his chest, and activated the new anti kryptonite suit that Kara had convinced him to let Lena build for him and he had to admit, if he didn't regret doubting Lena before, he did now, since the suit worked like a charm.

"Oh, what's that supposed to do?" Metallo asked, as he blasted Superman with kryptonite, only to be stunned when it didn't affect him.

"It's supposed to do that. So, who sent you?" Superman asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Metallo said as he attempted to blast Superman again, only for the man of steel to dodge and fly towards him, slamming his fist into him.

"Let me take a guess then. Project Cadmus?" Superman asked.

"How do you know about them?" Metallo asked.

"Because they took someone both Supergirl and I cared about. And until now, the trail on them had gone cold. But now, it looks like I may have found a new lead." Superman said.

"You'll never get me to talk." Metallo said as he pulled out a remote.

"No." Superman said, however, he moved too slowly to stop him from hitting the detonator, causing one of the main bridge supports to give out.

"Your choice alien. Catch me or save everyone on this bridge. Even you can't do both." Metallo said as Superman glared at him before flying off to stabilize the bridge, which he did by using his heat vision to seal the cracks while using his flight and super strength to hold a majority of the bridge together.

However, by the time he finished, Metallo had gotten away.

"Next time." Superman said, making a mental note to let Kara know about this development, since she would be very interested in learning that Cadmus had resurfaced.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, I saw the news, you okay?" Lois asked her fiance when he returned to their apartment.

"I need to call Kara." Clark said.

"What, why? I'm sure this is an issue that Superman can handle. One crazy lunatic." Lois said.

"Except this crazy lunatic was Metallo." Clark said, get her attention.

"Wait what?" Lois asked.

"That jumper was John Corben, who has already been turned into Metallo and he confirmed that it was by Cadmus. I thought that Kara beat them after she saved Jeremiah and took down Exodus. But I was wrong. They just went underground and we all let them essentially become reborn under all our noses." Clark said.

"Clark, that's not on just you. We all thought that Cadmus was dealt with. We had no way of knowing that they didn't all go down with the ship." Lois said.

"But we should've. Unlike Lex, Lillian Luthor's reputation is still intact. The world doesn't know that Lex takes after his mother in a lot of ways, namely insanity." Clark said.

"Thankfully Lena was immune." Lois said.

"I chalk that up to her only having her father's genetics." Clark said.

"I need to let Kara know so that she can warn Jeremiah in case they try to make a move against him." Clark said and Lois nodded in agreement.

"What happened? Why is Superman not dead?" Lillian Luthor asked Metallo when he returned to the Cadmus base.

"He was prepared for my attack. Apparently you were wrong about Supergirl being the only kryptonian your daughter helps, since it appears that she built him a suit to protect him from the kryptonite." Metallo said.

"I see. It appears that once again, I have underestimated Lena. Probably a habit I should break." Lillian said.

"There's more. He knew about Cadmus. More importantly, he guessed it was either you or your son that sent me to attack him." Metallo said.

"I see." Lillian said.

"How should we proceed?" Metallo asked.

"Things have gotten complicated. I was counting on Superman not knowing that we were the ones who turned you into this. The only reason we've been able to operate without him or Supergirl interfering is because they thought we'd gone underground. But now that they know we're back, they'll be relentless in searching for us." Lillian said.

"What do we do now?" Metallo asked.

"Well, first off, we should be grateful that while he was in our care, Jeremiah showed us how to avoid the DEO's detection, which should keep them from locating us for the time being. However, now the supers will be looking for us." Lillian said.

"Perhaps we can retreat to one of your son's bunkers for shelter and supplies." Metallo suggested.

"That would work except for the fact that Lex has them all rigged to only respond to Luthor DNA and I can't exactly abduct Lena now can I." Lillian said, since doing that would only lead Supergirl straight towards her, much to Lillian's disappointment, her stepdaughter was best friends with Supergirl and unlike Lex's former friendship with Superman, Lillian did not see that one falling apart. At least not anytime soon.

"Well why don't you try reaching out to Lex." Metallo asked.

"I can't. Not because I don't want to, but because right now, every government agency in the country is searching for him and is likely monitoring all calls Lena and I make or receive in order to see if he's in touch with either of us." Lillian said.

"Well mother, why don't you turn around." a new voice said and Lillian turned to see Lex standing in front of her.

"Lex. How did you?" Lillian asked.

"Do you really need to ask that mother? After all, I am Lex Luthor." Lex said.

"Yes, yes you are. And you're timing could not be better. How about I offer to let Cadmus harbour you and give you full access to all our resources and you provide us with all your resources that you still have access to." Lillian said.

"Done." Lex agreed and Lillian grinned.

"Let's get to work son." Lillian said.

"We never should've assumed that Cadmus was gone." Kara said as she listened to what Clark was telling her over the phone.

"Kara, we all had more important things on our minds. Besides, you stopped them once, you can stop them again and this time you'll have my help." Clark said.

"Thank you, but still. I need to let Jeremiah and Eliza know, have Alex put them in hiding until this is dealt with, I'm not risking putting either of them in danger again." Kara said and Clark nodded his agreement.

"You should see if Lena can get in touch with her mother, though I highly doubt that, since it's well known that unlike my friendship with Lex, Lena is one of your best friends after you two buried the hatchet, I doubt that will change any time soon." Clark said.

"Hopefully. Speaking of which, I need to go. We're dealing with something else important here in National City. Let me know if anything new happens with Cadmus." Kara said.

"Will do. You do the same." Clark said.

"No problem. See you in a few weeks." Kara said.

"Yeah, see you then." Clark said as he hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI, next chapter of Superman and Lois will be the start of the wedding arc, since I'm finally ready to start writing that.


	9. Chapter 9

Lois was currently sitting in the bathroom of her apartment, waiting for the result of one of the most important tests of her life. She still didn't know how this was possible, but considering the way she'd been feeling lately, there was only one explanation that she could think of for it. When the timer on her phone went off, Lois took a deep breath as she hesitantly reached for the test and her eyes nearly popped in surprise at the results.

There were two pink lines on the stick. She was pregnant. Again. And she had no idea how that was possible, since the only way she and Clark had managed this before was when they'd had sex on Argo and while that had been an accident, they'd learned that because Clark didn't have his powers on Argo, it was easier for them to conceive than it had been on Earth.

Lois tried to recall when this could've happened, since Clark had not solar flared recently, but she just couldn't figure it out. So she decided that after she told Clark, they'd have to go to the Fortress to figure it out. So for now, she just needed to figure out how to tell Clark, who was currently dealing with a situation in Madagascar.

When Clark got home that night, he was exhausted. Not physically of course, that was almost impossible on Earth, but mentally, he was fried. While he'd managed to get everything settled in Madagascar, it was very tiring work, since the nation had been rocked by several earthquakes and since he'd been told that Kara was indisposed at the moment, it was all on him. But of course, every life he saved made it worth it, but honestly, he was a bit more concerned about how many earthquakes had popped up, since it was not common for so many earthquakes to follow each other. Something else that he'd have to look into. But he'd look into it tomorrow. Tonight, he just wanted to eat, sleep and relax with his fiance.

"Hey, you're home." Lois said as she walked out of their bedroom to greet him.

"Yeah, you feeling any better?" Clark asked, since while he had his own suspicions about the cause of Lois's strange behavior, but he wanted to let her tell him if he was right instead of making assumptions, since he did not want to have to spend any time on the couch this close to their wedding.

"A little, but I did learn why I've been feeling so off lately." Lois said and Clark nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm pregnant." Lois said.

"You don't seem very surprised." Lois noticed.

"I've had my own suspicions for a while, but I wanted to let you tell me on your own. I didn't want to make assumptions and end up being wrong." Clark said and Lois nodded.

"Smart man. But I still can't figure out how this happened." Lois said.

"Neither can I. The only way it happened last time was while we were on argo and I had no powers, but that hasn't happened lately." Clark said.

"I know. But I was hoping that maybe we could go to the Fortress and maybe Kelex can tell us how this is possible." Lois said and Clark nodded in agreement as he got up to take them both to the Fortress.

"Hello Master Kal, Mistress Lois, how can I help you today?" Kelex asked as Clark and Lois arrived in the Fortress.

"Kelex, I need to run a scan on Lois to confirm if she is pregnant." Clark said.

"As you wish." Kelex said as he scanned Lois's whole body.

"Scan complete. It appears that Mistress Lois is indeed pregnant with your offspring Master Kal." Kelex said.

"How is that possible? I thought that Kryptonians couldn't get humans pregnant on Earth while they had their powers." Lois asked.

"According to scientific records, while it is very uncommon and unlikely, there is enough compatibility between human and kryptonian physiology to allow for procreation, however, it is very rare for this to happen while Kal-El still possessed his powers." Kelex said.

"So what you're saying is that this is just a one and a million sort of thing." Clark said.

"Correct. And based on my scans, I'd say that Mistress Lois is about 2 months into her pregnancy." Kelex said.

"Thank you Kelex." Clark said as the robot floated away.

"So, what do we do now?" Lois asked.

"We get married and then while I'd prefer to stay here on Earth, I know that you'll be safer on New Krypton. I'll tell Kara first when she and her family get to Smallville for the wedding." Clark said, since they'd chosen to hold their wedding on the Kent family farm, that way, Johnathan Kent would be able to be in attendance of the wedding too in a way.

Lois nodded at that as Clark flew them back to Metropolis.


	10. Not an Update

**I'm sorry about this, but the time has come to say goodbye to the New Earth Series. As of now, I am putting it up for adoption, since honestly, lately I have been thinking about all the things I'd do differently and I've been working on this series for nearly a year, so I guess I'm starting to lose my passion for it.**

**Another reason why I'm ending this series is because while I pulled it off rather well, I really didn't think them out long very long term, so I never really came up with a real ending for it. I'm sorry for those of you who are disappointed, but I will have a new series based off the same concept soon, and it will likely contain the changes I'd prefer to make to this one. As always, the New Earth Series will remain up for people to enjoy and if anyone wants to take it over, just ask and I will give permission for it.**

**Hope you guys understand and I hope you've enjoyed the ride.**

**Lauriverfanboy1**


End file.
